


Bow Tie

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted to put them in tuxedos because reasons, M/M, Romance, Science Boyfriends, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce are heading out to a gala.  A look at the evening through each of their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to summarize this. What began as excuse to put them in tuxes turned into an experiment in writing in the 2nd person. I know that may not be everyone's cup of tea, so feel free to bail now.

Bruce's POV

You fumble with the bow tie, frustrated. You really hate these events, but you agree to go. You know he's stopped attending the majority of the functions he's invited to, just sticking with the most important ones, because he knows how uncomfortable they are for you. So of course you'll accompany him. He does so much for you, you'll do anything for him.

"You about ready?" He enters your room and you turn to him.

There before you is the single most gorgeous thing you've ever laid eyes on. Tony Stark in a tuxedo oozes style and elegance. Here you are feeling clumsy and awkward. 

"Let me help you with it." he says as he crosses the distance, and begins to manipulate the fabric.

You continue to stare at him. It's still unfathomable that he could have anyone, anyone in the world, and he chose you. You're amazed and grateful every day for it.

"There." he says as he finishes with your tie. "You clean up very well Dr. Banner." he smirks.

You love the compliment. You love him.

 

In the car he reassures you. "It'll be a good time. Promise. I'll be with you the whole night. I won't leave your side."

That's all you want in this life.

 

At some point in the evening, he asks you to dance. You want to, but he sees your anxiety. You're too self-conscious. You glance around the hall. So many people.

"Eh, eh." he says. "Eyes on me. Just keep your eyes on me. There's no one else here. Just us."

He takes your hand and leads you to the dance floor, and you know you'd follow him anywhere as long as he kept looking at you just...like...that.

You sway back and forth to the rhythm of the bows and strings, or maybe to the beat of your own hearts. You notice that he was right, as everything that is not the face in front of you dissolves into a haze of muted colors and indefinable shapes.

 

You're back at home. Home. The word is still foreign to you, but becoming more natural as the days with him pass. You tug at the tie as you begin to change out of the formal wear.

"What are you doing to my masterpiece?" he reaches to move your hand away. "I created it, at least let me be the one to destroy it." 

The words strike you. You look into his eyes. He created the world as you now know it. Every bit of happiness and security you possess at the moment was placed upon you by his divine intervention. He created the person you've become. He also has the power to destroy the person you've become. It would be so easy. You shudder at the thought.

Being the divine entity he is, he can sense that you are in need of reassurance. He pulls you by the collar into a loving kiss. Seemingly telepathically, he conveys that yes, he did create you, but so that he could place you up on the pedestal which he had built, and worship you to his heart's desire.

 

***

Tony's POV

You pause for a moment before walking through the door to his room. He is at the mirror, desperately trying to tie his bow tie. He just can't seem to get the hang of it, no matter how many times he's tried. You approach, and he turns to you.

"I'm all thumbs." he declares.

His innocent look catches you off guard. He's so beautiful, and he isn't even aware of it. You wish that, just once, he could see himself through your eyes. 

You offer to help, and he watches you as you fold and twist the material. To anyone else, this would be a mundane task. But to you, it means the world. It means that you've finally done something right in your life, because he's here. He stayed here, with you. You had no idea you could love someone this much.

In an effort not to sound like a lovesick child, you offer a flippant compliment, but he can read between the lines. He reads you like a book.

"You look quite dapper yourself." he replies.

 

As you drive through the streets of Manhattan, you notice that he's starting to get a bit anxious. You're thankful that this isn't one of the events where you'd have to give a speech. You can devote the entire evening to him. You tell him such. He calms at your reassurance.

 

After an appropriate amount of time spent rubbing elbows with the who's who and who cares, you decide it's high time to pay some special attention to him. You take his hand and ask him to dance. He's apprehensive.

"I don't know Tony, it's a little crowded out there."

You tell him to focus on you, and only you. After all, you honestly don't see anyone else but him.

You move him easily around the floor, drinking in the look of love emanating from his eyes. You're proud. Not of anything you've accomplished, or any of your possessions. It's receiving his love that makes you hold your head high and beam like the sun.

 

You're back at home. Home. It feels like a home now that he's here. Easy. Comfortable. Happy.

"It turned out to be a pretty nice evening." he says, as he reaches to undo his tie.

You cease his action, and replace it with your own. As your hand grasps the material, you notice the faraway look in his eyes. Wherever he is at that moment, you hope that you are there with him. You want to stress that to him. So you pull him to you, hoping that your lips can somehow convey to his how much he means to you, how you never felt love until him, how everything you do and everything you are is all for him.

 

_As your lips part, you know you'll never go back to being the broken man you used to be._  
 _The path ahead is bright and inviting. You look forward to each step._  
 _For better or worse, your life revolves around him now. And that's better._

_Definitely better._

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2012


End file.
